Twin sister
by The True Amaterasu
Summary: here is a story where Percy has a twin sister he never knew about Until after the prophecy of seven. Prudence arrives at camp shortly after Percy goes missing. Story starts after the second war but will have flashbacks. Posted on both fanfiction and wattpad (Bad at summaries read if you want)
1. Since When?

=hello and welcome to my new story I'm Amaterasu. All chapter will be written in third person but different perspectives. If you have a any questions or comment don't be afraid to post them as a review or pm me I will answer them best to my ability enjoy R&R =^_^=

Percy was walking through the cabin area after the final battle, looking at some of the new cabins being built. He noticed as he walked around that people would look at him and mumble something about a 'look alike' and a 'female' 'double'. He know that he not a female so it really confused him.

Percy was about to stop and ask someone about when Annabeth walked over. She said "hey"

Percy looks at her. 'Annabeth would be a good person to ask' "why are people looking at me and talking about a female look alike?"

"Shortly After you disappeared a girl named Prudence shows up at camp."

"Don't a lot of people show up at camp?"

"Yes seaweed brain they do but she looks almost identical to you. With the difference of she has long hair"

"Yeah but there plenty of people who look alike out there. It not like she a daughter of Poseidon."

"She is though"

"What?"

"She was claimed by Poseidon, she your sister percy"

Percy was silent for a while, to let the info sink in. {who is she, where has she been, why now, how old is she, does that mean Poseidon broke the pact twice?} Percy soon snapped out of his musing when Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of his face. Blinking a few times he focus his attention on Annabeth. "Is she at camp right now?"

Annabeth tilts her head. "I believe so"

"Can we go find her? I would like to meet her"

Annabeth was about to reply, when a female voice could be heard shouting. "Quite comparing me to this Percy guy!?"

Percy and Annabeth turn there heads towards the direction the voice came from. A girl the same height as Percy with long black hair and green eyes, turns sharply and storms off towards cabin three. "Looks like we found her"

Percy and Annabeth walk after her. When they get outside the cabin Annabeth says "Percy there something you should know before you meet your sister it's something your mom told me"

"What does something my mom said have to do with Prudence?"

"Because Percy she not just a half sibling she your full sibling your twin"

"What? How can that be my mom never mentioned to me that I have a sibling much less a twin"

"She said she wanted to tell you but wasn't sure how to tell you"

"Does Prudence know this?"

"Yes, your mom had it written in a letter and had me give it to her"

"So the letter explains all of it"

"I think so, but I never read so I'm not sure"

With that they enter the cabin. Once in they see Prudence walking in a small circle. Annabeth clears her throat, which causes Prudence to stop walking and look towards Annabeth and Percy. She said "yeah?"

Annabeth steps shortly between and said. "Prudence this is Percy your twin brother"

Prudence looks at Percy. "Gosh no wonder they compare me to you we do look a lot alike"

Annabeth goes to the door. "Well I'll let you guys get to know each other see you later Percy"

Percy turns around. "Wait Anna- and she gone"

Prudence begins to laugh lightly. Percy turns back around and faces her. "Pru"

Percy raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Call me Pru I don't like it when people call me Prudence"

"Better than Perseus"

Pru laughs quietly . "Yeah totally better than that"

"People usually call me Percy"

Pru rolls her eyes. "I know"

"So uhh what was in the note that mom gave you"

"It just talked about how mom couldn't take care of both you and me so she had to make the hard decision to give one of us up s-she says she wants me to when summer ends have me stay the school year with you and her I just don't know…"

Percy notice she seems uncomfortable with it. The he realize that mom had ask her to stay with them which he just smiled and said. "I think that it's a great idea"

Pru looked at him confused. "How so?"

"We'll get more time to get to know my full blooded sister and you get to meet mom"

"True true, I'll think about it and give an answer at the end of the summer session in two weeks"

In the distance a conch horn is blown to signal that dinner is ready. Percy and Pru walk out the cabin and head to the mess hall.

=I think I'll end it there. I would love your feedback on the story so let me know if you like it or not or if you see any errors or stuff to add to it R&R =^_^=


	2. So much going on

=hello its been a long time im sorry been busy but here the second chapter R&R =^_^=

~The next day~

Prudance was in the arena. She had out her sword and was practicing on the straw dummies. to anyone who saw her would say she looked mad. she was livid at the fact that while she slept someone had cut her hair as short as percy's hair. now people were mistaking her for percy because they would glance at her and see the short hair and think she was percy.

This angers her if she finds out who did it they are so dead meat. She was just about to slash the dummy when a female voice speaks up behind her."Pru- woah what happen to you hair?

Pru turns around and sees piper standing there. she sighs and said "someone thought it would be funny to cut my hair short while i slept so now people confuse me more with percy"

"I don't know what that like to be confused for another person but It will be fine you hair will grow back"

Piper laced a little bit of charmspeak in the end there to try and calm pru down abit. Pru shoulders relax a bit and she takes her sword and flips it over her hand and it turns into a celestial bronze bracelet that attaches itself to her wrist. "true but they still shouldn't of done it"

They both jump when the hear someone say "Hey"

~let shift somewhere else like outside the hermes cabin a few minuets back~

Percy was walking out of his cabin heading to the Athena cabin to see Annabeth when he stops in his track when some laughter catches his ears. turning and facing the direction he noticed that it was coming from the hermes cabin. he normally doesn't want to know what they're up to but when he heard prudence's name he got suspicious.

Percy Sneaks up closer to the cabin. {wish i had Annabeth's invisibility hat right now. it be useful}. He hears what seems to be a conversation between the stoll brothers. conner says. "I can't believe you went through with that"

Percy hears one of them snickering so he peaks his around the corner and notices conner holding a pair of scissors and a patch of black hair. percy didn't know who hair it was but he had a pretty good idea of who's it is. travis says. "what was her reaction when she woke up and found out?"

conner replies with."well she started to flip out and is currently in the arena slashing up the dummies"

"do you think she will find out it was us?"

conner was about to reply when percy spoke up. "i believe she will"

both conner and travis frozen and look at percy like they were innocent. but before they can give an excuse percy says. "i heard your conversation now follow me"

Percy leads them over to the arena. In the arena percy sees piper talking to prudence and says." hey"

They both jump and look at percy and the stoll brothers. Prudence tilts her head and asked. "Percy why do the stoll brother look scared?"

Percy glances at the stoll brothers. and questions them. "well?

Conner and Travis both duck there edad and said quickly "sorry for cutting you hair won't happen again"

Then they dash out of there. Prudence take a moment to comprehend what they said. "what those little …."

Piper puts her hand on prudence shoulder." calm down pru they said sorry and hopefully they won't do it again"

Pru still has an angry look but crosses her arms and mutters "Fine"

Percy says."oh cheer up it's not that bad"

"oh really so having people think i'm you is fine?"

Percy just smiles"yep"

Pru looks confused but something in the sky catches her eye. looking up she noticed it kinda looks like a dragon. "does anyone else see the dragon shape coming towards camp?"

Both percy and piper look to the sky. percy says "you're not the only one"

The three of them run out of the arena to the cabin area were campers were gathering to watch the dragon shape.

As the dragon got closer pru noticed that it was metal. A voice come from the dragon. "fear not demigods we come in peace"

Piper's eyes widen. "That voice"

Prudence was confused until the metal dragon landed. Leo slides off the dragon and helps a girl of the dragon. She glanced at percy and noticed that he had stiffen up and by this time Annabeth appeared next to him and was holding his hand. Jason showed up next to piper staring at Leo.

Piper quickly snaps out of her shock and runs over to leo and hug-tackles him. "Leo! we thought you died! how are you alive and who is this?!"

"whoa slow down beauty queen all will be answered first put the cue in festas and had him revive me after the battle then i went to get calypso off her island"

Most everyone was silent intel Jason broke the silences. "It's good to see you man"

~Few hours later cause not sure what else to do with that scene .~

After every thing with leo's return died down the excitement was up for capture the flag. The current flags holders is the Poseidon cabin (thanks to prudence getting the flag in the last game) and the Ares cabin

Prudence already gave the instructions out to the blue team by going to each cabin and explaining the plan to them. The reason she did it this way was because she can't stand in front of a large crowd and give orders, it causes her to panic.

Any way Prudence runs into the dining pavilion with the blue team's flag, percy close behind her. on the other side clarisse runs in with the red team's flag with two of her siblings. clarisse looks at pru and percy and says. "You Jacksons are going down"

Percy was about to say something when pru says "Well one of theses Jackson's beat you last time we played capture the flag"

Clarisse seems to more angry. "you will pay for what you did"

Pru was going to reply but then she glances at everyone looking at them and she freezes and the panic starts to rise in her and she begins to breath heavier. Percy was about to ask what clarisse ment then he notice that pru seem to be panicking. percy was going to ask her what was wrong but chiron started to say the rules. once he's done a conch horn blows signaking the start of the game.

The blue team which consist of the cabins of Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hades, Demeter, Hecate, Hermes, Dionysus, and some of the Smaller gods/ goddess cabins. then went to the right side of the forest. where as the red team which consist of the cabins of Ares, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and the others. (can't think of all the cabins .) They went to the left of the woods.

Percy had tried to keep up with Pru but she was way ahead of him. after a short bit pru put the flag in the chosen location which is close to the site of the battle of the labyrinth. Nico and Will take there places to guard the flag.

Prudence, Percy, and Annabeth head out to the other team territory and split up. Pru has her other weapon out a trident. Pru sees one of Clarisse's siblings coming at her. she takes her trident and hit the ground with the bottom of hit cause the ground to shake as she uses the trident to lunge over the guy and continue towards the flag.

Reaching the clearing that the red team have their flag in she notices Percy and a visible Annabeth. (she had her hat on and now its off.) Using this as her chance she runs to the flag. putting the trident back in bracelet for and puts in on her left wrist and brings her sword out of it bracelet form and have it in her right hand. She avoids some traps and grab the flag with her left hand and takes off. She notice that percy and Annabeth followed suit and were helping protect her.

Nearing the river she notice Clarisse was close to the river. Pru can feel her breath getting heavy and it was getting hard for her to breath and her teeth and side were beginning to hurt. {i can't let her win i got to speed up} she thought and poured on the speed.

Pru just barely beat Clarisse across the river. the conch horn blows signaling the end of the game. The campers were cheering for the win. percy was going to congratulate her but he sees Pru drops the flag and begins to hack and wheeze a bit trying to regain her breath. Percy goes over to her and puts his hand on her back and asked "are you okay?"

Pru nods. " yes just -caugh- never been able to run far without it getting hard to breath and i just can run any more"

"you should get that checked out"

Pru shakes her head."i'm fine"

"If you're sure"

Pru nods and picks up the flags which is now blue with a trident on it.

A little while later after the excitement of the game died down everyone was sitting by the campfire for the singalong and s'mores.

Percy is sitting next to Pru and leans over and asks her. "why were you panicking right befor the game?"

Pru tensed slightly but just sighs and replies. "I've never been able to talk or do stuff in front of large groups of people it always terrifies me that's why i do the roles the way i do i just can't talk in front of all of them."

Percy nods understanding.

=I think i'll end it there Please leave a review if you like it or if you have something you want to tell me don't be afraid i won't bite =^_^=


	3. Meet the Mom

=woot chapter three hope you guys like the story. Reviews and comment help with story process XD R&R=^_^=

~a week and 6 days later~

Pru was walking in a circle on the beach. She wasn't sure if she should go to New York with percy and meet mom of if she should stay year round. She sighs and sits down. "Why do you seem so down?"

Pru jolts slightly and looks at who was speaking."connor do you thinks its a good idea to be near me?"

Connor shrugs. "I've never been much to avoid bad ideas…...look i'm sorry about you hair it was travis idea"

Pru sits and thinks for a bit."... It's fine i was mad at first but i was planning on getting it cut any ways…"

Connor plops down next to her. "That's good…...so what are you down about"

Pru looks away but then looks back at him "i'm not sure if i should go to New York with percy and meet my mom….i guess it kind scares me.."

Connor says. "It probably not my place to say this but you should go mean you can see what your mom is like and learn more about you brother and the horror of school in New York"

Pru laughed lightly then says. "Then i'll go… thanks connor"

Connor nods and stick his hand out towards her and says. "Friends?"

Pru thinks for a moment then shakes his hand. "Friends"

Pru stands up and says. "Well talk to you later i gotta go back and let percy now"

Connor nods. Pru turn and heads towards the cabins as she walked there she saw some aphrodite kids heading towards the beach she didn't think much on that….

She gets into the poseidon cabin to find a scene she was not expecting. Percy was on top of annabeth on the ground. Percy jumps up and says. "I swear it's not what it looks like we were wrestling"

Pru rolls her eyes. "Yeah sure that what it is anyway i've decided to go back to New York with you"

Percy smiles as annabeth gets up." That's great get to spend more time together!"

Pru smiles slightly. "Yeah"

Pru soon was back with a small backpack with few cloths and a toothbrush she really didn't have much. Soon pru was walking up the hill to thalia's tree. When she gets up there she sees percy, Annabeth,Leo, calypso, piper, jason, hazel, frank, reyna, nico, and will.

Pru still there awkwardly that was until percy waved her over. There were alot of byes said. Soon it was just pru, percy, and Annabeth. Percy and annabeth kissed before she went down the hill to the white van to head back home. Percy looks at Pru and says. "What made you decide to come?"

Pru looks at percy." Connor talked to me funny i know he also apologised again he helped me decide."

Percy frowns slightly he thought something fishy was going on but he let it go for saw a another whie van pull up. Pru was about to follow percy to the van but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spins around to see conner standing behind her. Conner says. "You going to leave without saying by?"

Pru shakes her head lightly. "Bye connor"

Pru turns and heads down the hill she glances back to see connor waving at her she waves back and hops in the van.

~skip to outside the apartment~

Percy stood outside the apartment. It's been so long since the last time he saw his mom because of the quest. Pru sighs and says. "Just knock or open the door already."

Percy jumps slightly and was about to knock on the door when the door flies open. Sally stood there a moment looking between percy and pru she gathers both of them in a hug." It's good to see you both alive and well"

Sally pulls back and smiles at them. "Percy take you thing to your room and pru paul will show you where your rooms at then we can have dinner and talk"

~another skip cause author is lazy~

After pru put her bag in her room she stood there a moment and looked around. The walls were a blue color. The bed that has green blanket on it was in the back corner by the window. The window didn't have much of a view just a brick wall. There was a dresser in the left of the room with a simple tv on it. She faintly hears sally call that dinner is done.

Prudence slowly walks back out there and notices Paul, percy, and sally already sitting down she sits in the one open seat. Pru glances around the table. Sally asked. "how have you been pru?"

pru takes a deep breath. " well It's really nice at camp I like it there a lot. Seems nice here so far"

Percy between bits of his food asked. "how about before you got to camp?"

Pru looks down at the table. "for as long as I remember I was bounced around from adoption place to adoption place, one of the people who adopted me were nice well the guy was the mom not so much when they got divorced she made it were I was taken away back to the center. There were a few others they were not good….anyway as you get older the less people wanted to adopt you. The last ones before I got to camp I ran away from I couldn't stand that place…"

They sat there in silence after pru was done speaking. Sally smiles and says. "Well it good you're at a safe place now"

Pru slowly smiles and thinks 'maybe i can finally be home'

After that percy and sally begin to talk about all their stories for a few hours.

=im ending the chapter there hope you like it sorry for the slow updates dont have much time to write R&R=^_^=


End file.
